Doctor Kurt (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Doctor Kurt '''is a Crash Potatoes character in LEGO Dimensions. Background Doctor Kurt and Dr. Nik received a visit from their mother. Kurt reveals that he is Nik's twin brother. This is the main plot point. Many months later, Kurt goes to Nik's castle for... something. He insults Nik's quest to capture (and destroy) Flash Bang, but Kurt proposes an alliance. Nik accepts, and Jonah joins in as well. The news anchor from Finn Army reports that these three criminals are committing "suicides." Kurt lures Crash Potatoes into a bear trap, but Gideon Kurt ruins it, sending Nik, himself, the great Triborio, and Jonah plummeting. Oriobirt and Crash Potatoes visit Shigeru who is watching a video made by Crash Potatoes and Kurt. Oriobirt tells Shigeru to stop and uses a telescope to see what the villains are up to. Kurt, Nik, Triborio, and Jinah are visited by the Mighty Awesome Idiots who, using psychokinesis, take out Kurt's heart and hand it to him. Before Kurt can run away screaming, however, they realized they have just murdered him (he got better though). It seems that the Mighty Awesome Idiots join forces with Kurt, Nik, and Jonah, as they are seen helping the Minions and the penguins build Kurt and Nik's huge robot. It seems that the Mighty Awesome Idiots join forces with Kurt, Nik, and Jonah, as they are seen helping the Minions and the penguins build Kurt and Nik's huge robot. Triborio then disturbs Kurt while he is playing Five Nights at Freddy's to say that he and Nik do not trust Jinah. Kurt says he is a moron. Since the Dominator is finished on Insanity Isle, Nik, Kurt, Jonah, and Triborio board Kurt's aerostat, which crashes into his old stronghold. This crash murders dozens including a member of the Cutie Mark Crusade. Nik, Kurt, Jonah, and Triborio then hijack a train to get to the dominator, leading to various gags. The train runs into a destroyed bridge, but Nik summons the power of Buzz Lightyear to move the train into the repaired zeppelin. While Kurt and Jonah are playing LittleBigPlanet, Nik ambushes Kurt and takes over the operation. Doctor Roberto reminds Brendan who says Jonah "looks tough" about his million dollars. Tied up and suspended upside down, Kurt awakens to find Nik is attempting to replace him. They then have a flashback to high school, which Kurt mistakenly refers to as the Academy, where Kurt scores all the women, leaving Nik with none. Nik is getting his revenge. Nik is assaulting Kurt, but Kurt reminds him of all the good times they had together. Nik finds he has no choice but to release Kurt because he is "too sentimental for his own good." Kurt then says, "Nobody calls me Kurty!" and shoots Nik who remarks, "Much too sentimental." Kurt tells Jonah to keep Crash Potatoes busy for a while. Before Jonah can assassinate Crash Potatoes, Doctor Roberto arrives to kill Jonah who Roberto admits is "quite the fighter." Roberto then finds out that Jonah spent Roberto's million dollars on a "sodair" and cries over it. Jonah solves this by giving Roberto another dollar, but Roberto decides to forgive Jonah upon realizing this has made him one dollar richer. Unfortunately, Roberto is burned by Kurt. Kurt makes a speech, but when Oriobirt interrupts, Kurt operates the robot to kill. Triborio and the minions turn on Kurt. Jonah ambushes Kurt for murdering Doctor Roberto, causing him to drop his heat ray. Crash Potatoes grabs it and shoots at Kurt, only for it to miss. It does, however, hit an integral part of the robot, causing it to crash. Crash Potatoes and Oribirt survive, and upon seeing Nik not being able to get up from the crash, Jonah scores a big number of pwns at once. Kurt awakened to find he had been mounted on Jonah's wall in Crash Potatoes's mind. Abilities * Target (Revolver) * Laser * Silver LEGO Blowup (Land Mine) * Flight (Hoverboard) Trivia * He is portrayed by Dan Byrd, who reprises his role in the game. Category:Characters Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Crash Potatoes Category:Crash Potatoes Characters Category:Target Category:Laser Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Flight